Reach For The Heavens
by Arion Prower
Summary: Aparently, no one cares enough to even give my story a second look. C'mon people, what have i done to you? huh? plz, plz, plz, plz, plz, Read+Review. I beg of you, plz
1. The Story Begins

Reach For The Heavens  
  
Galaxies away, on the planet Mobius, lives a group of friends. These friends, however, aren't your normal group. They are Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox, Knuckles the Echidna, and Rouge the Bat. As of right now, Sonic is sleeping after finishing his last chilli dog, Knuckles is gathering the Chaos Emeralds, and Tails is showing Rouge how to skateboard.  
  
"Just firmly plant your feet on the board, I'll start you off by teaching you how to stay on the board. Now hang on." Tails said. He gave Rouge a little push, she went about 15 feet then lost her balance and stumbled to the ground. "It's OK, Rouge. I wasn't that good when I first started either."  
  
"Even still, you were probably better than me." said Rouge, "Your tails probably gave you better balance."  
  
"You'ld be surprised I... Do you feel that?" It was an earthquake like trembling from underground. Just then, a part of the ground split from underneath Rouge. It was Dr. Eggman in his drill machine. Rouge was standing on the ground that rose from the drill, sending her stumbling backwards and twisting her ankle.   
  
"Rouge!" Tails yelled. Suddenly, out of nowhere comes Shadow in a black blur of speed, taking Rouge hostage and speeding of in the direction of the Death Egg. "Hey, Eggman, what gives?"  
  
"Oh, it's quite simple really." Eggman said with a giant smirk on his face, "You gather the Chaos Emeralds and bring them to the Death Egg, or else you never see Rouge again." then he drilled back through the ground, laughing maniacally in the process.  
  
"What?! Hey! Come back here!" Tails proclaimed, but he was too late, Shadow was gone and Eggman was down the hole. "Oh, man. I'd better tell Sonic." With that, Tails flew off towards Knothole.  
  
~*~ 


	2. A hero is needed

something I forgot to mention last chapter. Sonic, Tails, and all other characters in this story are copyright of Sega and Sonic Team, not of me... Don't sue  
  
and now, the story  
  
-----------------------  
  
Meanwhile, back at knothole, Sonic and Knuckles were conversing about meaningless things. "I'm telling ya, the top button is THE main button. It literally makes or breaks the shirt." Sonic stated. "What do you care? you don't wear shirts!" Knuckles countered.   
  
"Sonic! Knuckles!" Tails yelled from afar. "We've got trouble!"  
  
"What's up, Little buddy?" Sonic asked.  
  
"He probably had a run in with a mushbot, the wakest of all bots." Knuckles muttered under his breath, mocking Tails' inexperience as a fighter.  
  
"It's Rouge," He explains, "Shadow and Eggman kidnapped her, we gotta get her back now. He said we have to trade the Chaos Emeralds for her."   
  
"Trade the Chaos Emeralds? He must think we're nuts if we're going to just hand them over to him. There must be another way." Knuckles said.  
  
"Not really, they took her to the Death Egg."  
  
"The Death Egg? He'll probably have that place crawing with Guardbots. We had better come up with a plan." Sonic said.  
  
"No! That wont do! We have to act now!" Tails screams as he grabs the emeralds from Knuckles and flies off.   
  
"Tails? Wait up!" Sonic and Knuckles both scream, but they're too late to stop him. So they chase after him on foot.  
  
'I'm sorry guys.' Tails thinks to himself 'You just have to trust me.'  
  
~*~ 


	3. When all is lost...

As Sonic and Knuckles chase after the rogue, Tails, they are stopped by a waterfall that blocked their path. "No problem," Knuckles said with enthusiasm "I'll just glide us across. hop on Sonic... Sonic?" Knuckles turns to see Sonic trembling with his arms wrapped around a tree.  
  
"T-t-that's ok, y-you can just g-go on without m-me." Sonic said nervously.  
  
"What's up man? It's just a little water."  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Well not really, we have too... What's going on? Oh no! You're not going into a flashback are you?"  
  
"It all started when I was 4 years old..."  
  
"Ah, crap."  
  
"...I was playing at the beach when it happened. There I was, a young Hedgehog, not a care in the world. Then Dr. Eggman attacked. My family and friends were all captured, I was in the water at the time in a water tube. Just to be cruel, he popped it and I almost drowned. I didn't know how long I was out for, but one thing was certain, I was never going back in the water."  
  
"Dude, you're being a wuss. Just climb on my back, I can glide the both of us across."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, it's not that far and you wont even get wet." Sonic climbed on Knuckles' back and closed his eyes, slowly the made their way across the waterfall. "See, that wasn't that hard." Sonic opened his eyes and realized that they were on the other side.  
  
"Thanks, bud, I never would've made it without you. Now let's catch up to Tails."  
  
~*~ 


	4. A New Twist

Something I should mention: Negetive Reviews result in Hazing, TONS AND TONS OF HAZING!!!  
Thank you to those of you who put positive reviews up.  
Plus, I apologize for the short chapters. This story started as a school project and I'm a lazy person, I'm sure you can put 2 and 2 together.  
  
now, to the story  
  
-------------------  
  
"I'd better land or else I'll be seen." Tails said as he was dropping from the sky. He found a pile of crates he could hide behind.  
  
Sonic and Knucles came speeding out of the forest to see Tails hiding behind some crates. "Tails." Sonic called out. Tails turned to see Sonic and Knuckles with very disappointed faces.  
  
"Sorry guys, but we gotta get Rouge back."   
  
"But handing over the Chaos Emeralds isn't going to do much. We'll get Rouge back, but Eggman will have the Chaos Emeralds and you know that the Emeralds bestow unlimited power upon the user and...AGHHH." Knuckles' speech was cut short when he and sonic were grabbed by a Huge Robotic hand and taken into the Death Egg.  
  
"NOOO!!!!" Tails cries, "No, now what am I supposed to do, Dr. Eggman has Rouge, Sonic and Knuckles and I'm all alone. NO!" He asures himself. "No, I can do it, I have to do it."  
Tails makes a daring dash towards the Death Egg and almost instantly he is spotted by Swatbots.  
  
"Stop, intruder!" the Swatbots said repeatedly. But it didn't slow Tails down, he was on a mission to save his friends. He was dodging Sawtbotbots left and right, never once looking back to see where they are. Once he made it to the doors, he just kept on going, gaining speed as he went.  
  
"This place is pretty much a straight away," Tails thought to himself, "I can see the central room now" he came to a screeching halt as he entered the central control room of the Death Egg. Up on a platform, Tails could see Dr. Eggman just laughing at him.  
  
"You think you're going to save your friends with brute force don't you? well let me save you the trouble. Just give me the Chaos Emeralds, and I'll let your friends go."   
  
Tails was just about to toss the Emeralds to Dr. Eggman, when he remembered what Knuckles said, "...Eggman will have the Chaos Emeralds and you know that the Emeralds bestow unlimited power upon the user..." "Knuckles is right, I can't give him the Emeralds." Tails thought. "You'll never get the Emeralds, Egg-butt!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Dr. Eggman protested. "I don't think you're in any position to be ordering me around." He pushed a button on the console next to him. "As you see you have no way out, my lad." The doors had automatically closed and a door to a new room opened up to Tails' left. "Say hell to my latest Creation. E-102! Attack the fox!" Two, glowing, red lights shone from inside the room, a robot figure, that looked a lot like a frog, creeped out of the room.  
  
"Targeting...Identify: Tails, Freedom Fighter...TERMINATE" The robot computed. 


	5. A Hero Emerges

Tails gasped as the robot was about to fire at him when out of nowhere came Shadow, headbutting the robot into a wall shattering it to pieces.  
  
"WHAA?!?!...Shadow! What's wrong with you? That was my ultimate robot!" Dr. Eggman wailed.  
  
"Relax," Shadow said in a clam voice. "I don't need to hide behind robotic creations to fight my enemies. I'll fight him one-on-one." This made Tails, really nervous. He knew that he wasn't a match for Shadow but gave it his best shot anyway. He charged at Shadow with his fists flailing. But Shadow was too strong, he punched Tails in the gut then kicked him in the head, send him flying into a wall and the Chaos Emeralds dropping from his grasp.  
  
"It can't end this way, I have to keep trying," A tear starts up in his eye, "I have to keep fighting," more tears gather as they trickle down his face to his nose. "For my friends, for Mobius." A tear falls and hits a Chaos Emerald, "I have to win." the Emerald started to glow. The six of them gasped at the emerald's light. Tails stood up. The power eminating from the Emeralds cause them to float. He went to touch them but they started to circle him. Faster and faster they circled him, so fast that it looked like a hoop just floating in mid air around him. Suddenly, a bright beam of light literally bursts through the ceiling, landing on Tails. Sonic and Knuckles knew all too well what was happening, the same thing happened to them in earlier times. For the first time, Tails was going Super.  
  
Tails could feel the power of the Emeralds surging through his body. Everyone just stood in awe as the transformation continued. Slowly, his fur turned golden, his eyes changed they're colour from blue to green, and the strangest of it all, was he grew another tail to aid him with his speed and flying capabilities. The Emeralds faded away, back to Angel Island where they first came from, He now had everything he needed to save his friends. Shadow, previously frozen in fear, makes a b-line straight towards Tails. With his eyes closed, Tails stands still and takes every hit. Shadow, cowering in fear, tries to run away, but the power of the emeralds makes Tails a lot faster and stronger. So fast, that it almost seems like teleportation. Shadow bumps into Tails, who is now directly in front of him, and stumbles backwards landing on his butt. Tails gives him a little of his own medicine and kicks Shadow, not just to the side, but through three walls, then turned to face Dr. Eggman.  
  
"Let my friends go, and I'll spare you." Tails says to Eggman.   
  
Eggman pressed a button that caused the floor to open up and a platform, covered in Swatbots, rise from underneith. there must have been 50-100 Swatbots on that platform. "Try and stop them all, foxboy." Tails walked up to one in the middle, pushed it over with his finger, starting a chain reaction and they all fell over like dominoes, breaking when they hit the ground. Tails gave a little smirk as they fell. Eggman just stared with his jaw dropped at the pile of machine parts laying on the floor, but when he looked up Tails was gone.  
  
"One more chance," a voice from behind Eggman said, He slowly turned around to see Tails standing a foot away from him. "let my friends go." Eggman clenched his fist and punched Tails right between the eyes. "You don't really want to fight me, do you?" Tails said, with Eggman's fist still between his eyes.   
  
Eggman couldn't believe it, his punch didn't even faze him, he didn't even flinch. Tails grabbed the morbidly obese man, lifted him over his head and threw him to the ground. "OK, you win." Eggman grabbed a controller out of his pocket and pressed a button on it opening the glass tubes, releasing Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge.   
  
"Way to go, little buddy." Sonic said. Tails winked and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
~*~  
  
As they walked away from the Death Egg, Tails could feel his newly found powers fading, his fur turned back to brown, his eyes were once again blue, and his third tail vanished. The power now gone, Tails felt quite drained and fell to his knees. Rouge picked him up, "That was a very heroic thing you did back there." she said and kissed him on the cheek. Tails blushed shamefully and the four of them laughed as they walked home.  
  
The End 


End file.
